


Fading to Black

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Descriptions of Blood, FAHC, GTA Universe, I mean, Major character death - Freeform, but it already says that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: The last five minutes of Ray's life.





	

_Roses, come in. Come in, Roses._

_Roses, do you copy?_

_Roses, we need covering fire, now!_

_Roses, where the fuck are you?_

_Ro – Ray, where the **fuck** are you?!_

 

The stars are pretty above Los Santos – a kaleidoscope of white dots and grey wisps of clouds. A jet's vapour trail arcs over the building like a rainbow.

A harsh wind rips through Ray and he shivers. He's on his back on the roof, staring up at the sky. It really is a nice sky tonight.

The cold whips through him again and he shivers harder, fingertips going numb, but he can't do anything about that. The breeze cools the wet spot on his shirt, worsening his chattering teeth, and he tries his best to keep his hands steady although they feel like they're freezing. He presses down harder but blood still spills between his fingers.

The rest of the crew won't be able to save him. He knows they can't get up in time.

He wonders what'll happen to them. If Michael will avenge him or if Geoff will. Whether the crew'll stick together, or is six the magic number? He wonders who will find him in a few minutes. Ryan or Gavin – who's closer right now? Stupidly, he thinks about his car – wonders where it'll go. Whether Jack'll take it as a keepsake – he always was sentimental – or if they'll just burn it with his body.

Maybe he'll get a funeral if he's lucky, but he doesn't imagine anyone wants to help bury one of the most infamous snipers in Los Santos.

He thinks about his mother, her smile. His father. His DS – for some reason that makes his eyes wet.

Ray blinks up at the sky and presses harder. It hurts, pain lancing through him like a lightning bolt, but he's lost too much blood to bother to feel anything besides the sharp ache that pounds through him. It hurts – it hurts so badly and he just wants to be back home, playing stupid video games with Gavin. An abrupt burst of blood spurts between his fingers and pain slices through him. He hasn't got long.

The sky goes blurry above him and he swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, but a tear rolls down his face anyway.

Violent shivers wrack his body as he grows colder. His hands are shaking. He can't feel his lower half anymore. There's too much blood – he's lost too much. It's too late.

Ray focuses on the stars. It's a shame he never really noticed how pretty they were before – he should've looked at them more.

The white dots start dimming and his breathing starts stuttering, choppy and uneven and painful. He's cold. He's so damn cold.

His eyelids are heavy, like iron weights are pulling them down. The stars shine through his eyelashes as his eyelids flutter.

He hears a door fly open and footsteps start thudding towards him as he breathes his last.


End file.
